


My Hunter - Dark!Cas - Sir Catherine Tribute

by GoldenMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoose/pseuds/GoldenMoose
Summary: When Dean Winchester is kidnapped by an alternate version of the Angel Castiel, he must try to escape.But how is he supposed to do that, when this Cas is from another reality, ridden with guilt of killing his Dean, and trying to convince Dean to come with him?I'm also horrid at summarizing. This version of Castiel and the AU was created by Sir Catherine. Inspired by there AMAZING Dark!Cas cosplay on TikTok and the AU they made for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	My Hunter - Dark!Cas - Sir Catherine Tribute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirCatherine/gifts).



> Thank you so much for your amazing fanfiction and cosplay.   
> I did take a couple little things inspired by your fanfiction "The First Shadow", as well as many of my own headcanons, as well as your amazing AU and Dark!Cas Concept.   
> I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy your work!

The fluttering sound of angel wings was a sound that Dean would never get used to, though his first reaction was to spin around and stab whatever popped up behind him, his second reaction was to smile, turn and greet it, it was hard to tell if the angel appearing behind him was friend or foe.  
Over the years though, the freckled Winchester just, knew, when the fluttering sound of ruffled feathers was his angel, or some feathered dick bag out to hurt him.  
This particular fluttering belonged to none other than his Angel, Castiel.

"Heya Cas" Dean spoke before the angel could, his back still to the man as he went about packing up a few shirts so they could head home

There was a sharp inhale of breath before Dean's ears were met with a familiar gravelly "Hello Dean."  
The voice was the same, but something about it sounded, different to Dean. 

The hunter finally turned around, the question of 'What's wrong' on his lips, when he stopped. Friendly greeting gone, expression hardened as he reached for the angel blade that was beside his bag on the motel bed  
"You're not Cas." He growled out, lips pressed together as his jaw flexed

"I am. I am Castiel." The angel spoke, voice low and soft. The look on the Angel's face was full of several different emotions as tears glossed his grace filled eyes "Just not the Castiel you are acquainted with." He took a step forward, Dean raised the angel blade in a defensive stance

"Ok. So you're a Cas, but not our Cas. Explain scar face." Dean quipped, green gaze looking the Angel over. He looked and sounded like Cas, but he had a scar over one of his eyes, over the side of his mouth, his tan trenchcoat replaced by a black look alike, shirt was black also. He was almost Cas, but the haunted expression in this Angel's eyes was much different than the haunted expression Dean had grown accustomed to, in the eyes of his Castiel

"I've searched for you Dean. You may not be my Dean Winchester, but you're like him. You like pie yes? Your brother Sam and mother Mary? You like Batman and Hatchet Man, Dr Sexy and your 1967 Chevy Impala your father gave to you. That car is more your home than any four walls could be, even with the safety and stability of the Men of Letters Bunker, Baby will always be your home, a safe place to run to if things go wrong. You enjoy beer, pool, and a good time. You're a cat person despite your minor allergy to them, you would love to have a family. Children are a soft spot for you, and if you were granted a normal, safe life, you would want as many of them as you could. You've saved the world, and my life, the life of your brother, and more innocent lives have been saved by you than you could ever count. You put on a strong face, you put on a brave act, but you're a vulnerable little boy that wants the love and affection that he never received growing up, but had to dish out. You spend your days protecting others, but when it's just you, you want to be held and Protected. You want to be assured that everything is ok, that someone has you for once. I KNOW you Dean Winchester. You may be in another world than where I came from, but you are the same as the man I grew to love."

Dean swallowed, eyes darting to the blocked door and the angel blade that he gripped a little tighter. This strange Castiel had him pegged on so many points that it was unsettling. Some of the things he spoke about, Dean had only ever uttered to his angel. Those dark nights full of lazy kisses and limbs tangled around eachother, or nights when Dean had woken up screaming because of a nightmare that his Castiel had to pull him from.  
"I dunno what the Hell you're going on about dude. But I can't be like the Dean you know. If you love him so much go to him." Deam flipped the blade in his hand and noticed the way the Angel's soft expression changed to one of frustration "You don't know me." Dean hissed out before lunging at the angel

The other Cas easily dodged the attack, grabbed Dean's wrist with one arm, spinning him around as he slammed him into the thin wall of the cheap motel room. Dean groaned as one arm was pinned behind his back, the other above his head resulting in him dropping the shining blade.  
"If it were that easy, do you think I would cross realities to find you?" Castiel hissed, lips brushing Dean's ear 

"Sorry he didn't let you take him to prom. Not my problem buddy." Dean groaned as he struggled against the Angel's grip

"He did no such thing!" Castiel roared the sarcastic joke lost in the air as Dean's arm was shifted a little higher behind his back. The Hunter let out a hiss as pain shot through his shoulder but said nothing "I'm here to make it right Dean."

"Step away from him!" 

"Thank god the calvary!" Dean groaned at the sound of his Castiel's voice vibrated what felt like off the very walls of the dingy motel.

The angel holding Dean suddenly let go, stepping away from the hunter with a low growl that made the room seem to tremble   
It was Cas staring into his own eyes, to Dean it was unsettling to see two Castiels, both the same but very much different facing off against eachother, Dean squashed down the little whisper in the back of his mind that mumbled abou two Cas' being really hot...

"You can't stop me. I NEED him!" The dark Castiel as Dean had coined him hissed out, an angel blade slide down from both his sleeves "Don't make me kill you."

"You won't get that chance." Dean's Castiel ground out before moving quickly to Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder, and disappearing. 

"NO!" The dark trenchcoated Castiel roared as they were suddenly gone. With his shout the light bulbs burst and anything on the walls came crashing down.   
He spun around uselessly searching the room to no avail. He had lost Dean, again. Anger filled the angel as he destroyed anything his hands could reach, the chairs were smashed against the floor or wall, the mini fridge torn out and thrown through the window, the sink was pulled from the bathroom wall, with one punch the little table splintered and without any effort both beds were flipped, the door thrown off its hinges as Castiel stalked into the parking lot. 

Chest heaving as his eyes glowing white with rage and grace scanned the parking lot for any sign of Dean, the angel, that beautiful car, something!  
But there was nothing.   
Castiel's eyes darted around trying to find them. He had spent to long since coming to this world trying to locate the hunter, finding odd deaths that could've been supernatural, hitting dead ends, running into other hunters on the cases. He needed Dean, and he needed a location.   
The anguished Angel's eyes flashed white, hand flinging out, causing glass along the entirety of the motel strip to shatter.

An idea struck him, a place that perhaps His beautiful Dean would be. The bunker in Kansas. Of course Dean would be there, probably with Sam, if he was alive, and anyone else that they valued.  
With the flutter of wings Castiel appeared outside the bunker, he knew the main entrance would be locked, and while the bunker was warded, it wasn't warded to their Castiel, hence it wasn't warded to keep him out either. 

As night fell Castiel waited patiently, the Impala wasn't back and wouldn't be for quite some time, so the angel explored the bunker a bit.  
Everything was very much like what he knew, entering Dean's room the Angel's hard expression softened. It was neatly kept, pictures tucked away on the nightstand, one specifically caught Castiel's eye. It was of Dean, and this world's Castiel, standing in the chapel that was buried deep in the heart of the Men of Letter's bunker. The picture was taken mid kiss, Sam standing behind them with a small smile and tear filled eyes. Both Dean and this world's Castiel had on simple wedding rings made from what appeared to be silver.  
Castiel held the picture up carefully, he was sickened by the thought that Dean, his perfect Dean, was actually married to that alternate reality knock off of himself. 

It had to be some sick joke, the angel felt his chest tighten and his eyes were wet, his vision was blurred with anger and a sorrow so deeply rooted in his face he couldn't stand it. Burning him from the inside, mocking at his pain. He blinked out of his rage at the sound of cracked wood accompanied by the soft crack of glass. Blinking the fury from his eyes he glared down at the photo, he had broken the frame in his hands causing the glass to crack.  
Looking around quickly Castiel set it back down on the nightstand as if no one had touched it, head whipping to the bedroom door at the clambering of the bunkers heavy door, and the distant echoing of voices.

In silence, Castiel closed the door, slipping into the shadows of the room behind the door. Waiting. He had waited this long for Dean, another few minutes or hours or days, would amount to nothing compared to the years searching for his hunter.  
Like a skilled predator, Castiel waited patiently in the darkness, the door creaked open but Dean didn't turn the light on, he stood in the doorway talking quietly with the Castiel from his world.

"I'll join you in a few minutes. I promised Sam I would look to see if we had blessed goats blood for the case, before heading to bed, then we can discuss this other issue."

Dean smiled with a tired nod, kissing Castiel's knuckles before the two parted ways. Dean closed his door, flipping his light on as he shuffled to his bed, flopping face first on it with a groan. He seemed to freeze, sat up and gently took the wedding photo in his hands confusion plastered over his face as he tried to decipher how it was broken.  
His head snapped up to Castiel, eyes widening and mouth opening to speak, hands reaching for his gun, as the angel strode forwards before the hunter could actually get ahold of his weapon, The angel touched his forehead, putting him to sleep, scooped him up in his arms and disappeared. 

When Dean awoke next, he had to focus hard to get his vision clear, there was a buzzing in his skull, pounding relentlessly in his ears, it stung his eyes as he tried to blink the invisible grim from them. He had no idea how long he had been out, or where on earth he was, if he was even still in his universe, or some crackhead parallel, or other time line or whole other planet.   
With a groan Dean tried to roll his shoulders, only to discover that his hands were bound. So were his feet, something else was tied around his chest, and he was in a chair. When his emerald gaze finally cleared he focused on the room aroung him it appeared to be a typical barren room with peeling wall paper, carpet under his feet, stained and musty smelling, a bed was tucked in the corner with what looked like fresh sheets and blankets, two lamps stood proudly opposite eachother in corners of the room, a small tv nestled on some stand or desk stacked against the wall, it was on but quiet.

Dean's eyes scanned the dim lit room and finally zeroed in on the angel slumped against the wall, he was clutching something in his hands as he pressed the small object on a string up to his scarred lips. Dean observed the odd little display, trying to make out what the weird Castiel was mumbling, when suddenly glowing blue eyes flicked up to Dean effectively catching him staring.  
"You're awake."

"You kidnapped me." Dean swallowed around his rough sounding voice

"It was the only way for you to listen to me." Castiel spoke voice even as he stood, whatever he had been holding was put around his neck, hanging over his tie.

"Listen. I dunno what happened to the Dean you know, but I'm not him. I have my own world to worry about, my own Sam, and my own Castiel I-"

"You're married to him." The angel ground out between clenched teeth. Suddenly one of his hands slammed into the back of the chair beside Dean's head and the hunter got the first glance at the chain dangling around the Angel's neck, it was a leather blood stained necklace, with a familiar amulet and a silver men's ring, not silver, angel blade metal. The same as the one that both Dean and his Angel wore. Dean could almost feel the phantom weight of that necklace around his neck, the leather against his neck, and amulet resting against his chest.  
"You married that, that wealth pathetic excuse for a version of me! I'm the one you should be with!"

"But I'm not." Dean swallowed thickly, emerald eyes flicking up to gaze into almost familiar blue, but they swirled with electrically flickering grace, full of rage, sorrow and power  
"I married MY Castiel, I married MY angel, I'm sorry you didn't get a happy ending. But please, don't ruin mine." Dean tried to keep his voice calm as he stared into the glowing almost white eyes of the furious angel

"I had no choice!" The lamps shattered along with the TV as Castiel's eyes turned white with rage "I can fix it! Come with me." His yelling fell into a near whisper, despair and desperation filling his tone as grace filled eyes watered over with unwashed tears. The sorrowful look reminded Dean so much of his Castiel that he felt his heart lurch with pain. Whatever this Cas had been through, he obviously lost his Dean, they had probably been together since he wore the amulet along with a ring. But Dean wasn't his hunter, and the poor angel needed to understand that.

"I have no idea what you've been through. I can't imagine what would happen if I lost Cas and couldn't get him back, but you need to let me go." The Winchester tried to reason with him. Maybe he could be reasoned with. He couldn't be a monster, Cas, no matter what time line or alternate reality couldn't be a monster? Right?

"No." Castiel's voice fell deep as he closed his eyes, silent tears slipping down his cheeks "I can't. I can't lose you again D-Dean I can't." When he opened his eyes he looked so lost, in so much pain Dean couldn't help the feeling of sadness that filled his chest. The Hunter knew if he was in this Angel's shoes, he to wouldn't stop until he had found a way.

"Listen, I know you're hurting, but I'm not-"

"NO!" Castiel roared kicking the chair, it slid all the way into the wall with a crack. Dean felt his head hit the wall as the chair tipped onto its side. His head throbbed with new pain, as did his shoulder as it collided with the musty carpet   
"No no no!" Castiel seemed to chant as his hands found his hair. He took a couple of cautious steps towards Dean, his hands shaking as he turned the chair upright. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I never meant, I would never hurt you again. Never never." He rambled as his warm hand held Dean's cheek. 

The hunter felt the almost familiar pull of grace course through his body, aches and pains gone along with the throbbing in his head. Vision cleared and buzzing gone his eyes focused back on this alternate Castiel. Reasoning was obviously off the table.  
"If you don't want to hurt me. Let me leave. Let me go home." Dean hissed a glare coming to his face "Keeping me here may not be hurting me physically, but it still hurts to be away from my brother and husband!"

Castiel said nothing, but he did blink rapidly, taken aback by Dean's outburst. One step, two steps back away from the hunter, hands still trembling, tears streaked down his scarred cheeks like he'd been slapped in the face  
"You don't mean that. Y-you don't actually mean that Dean. I'm the one, I'm the one you're supposed to love!" 

Dean shook his head, he wiggled his wrists trying to escape   
"No. Your Dean loved you. But I'm not him. I'm sorry for whatever happened."

"What happened? What happened!?" Castiel roared slammed a fist into the wall, dry wall crumbling around peeling wallpaper.   
"I can still feel his blood on my hands, I can still see his soul flicker away, the life fade from his eyes, breath leave his bloodied lips. I-I can still feel his hand, heavy as it was twisted into the collar of that wrenched tan trenchcoat. I-I can still-" The tears fell freely from his eyes as he slumped to the floor on his knees, staring at his hands as if they had taken the only thing he loved from him, Dean supposed, with how this conversation seemed to be going, that sadly they had.

"We were supposed to win. We were supposed to go live a, a happy life. We were going to be happy! But then-then" Castiel stopped speaking, a sad and twisted scowl on his face "He's dead. He died in my arms and I caused it! I killed him! How fucked up is that?" A laugh bubbled out of the broken Angel's lips. It made Dean's skin crawl, his heart shattered at the broken being in front of him.

Dean struggled in his ropes more as he kept his worried gaze on the grumbled angel that sat against the wall away from him. He needed to get out, they needed to get this guy gone. Dead, or booted out of this world, or back to his timeline, something anything to get this broken version of Castiel gone and away from him.  
"Pretty fucked up. Let. Me. Go!" Dean growled shaking the chair enough to tip it sideways again. Then he felt it, some nail sticking out of the floor where the carpet met the wall. That could help cut the rope if he could just, get it...

"You can't escape this Dean! We were meant to be can't you see that?" Castiel looked down at his hands, blinking the tears away 

"No. It wasn't meant to be. You, this you, this twisted broken husk version of you, and me, this version of me, are not meant to be together. I'm meant to be with the angel that gripped me from Hell. Not you. Never this version of you." Dean's voice softened as his fingers tied behind him tried to get the nail loose

Castiel stood, taking one step towards Dean before the front door burst open, blasting off its hinges windows shattered. Standing in the doorway was Dean's Cas. Eyes ablaze with the wrath of God, angel blade at the ready. The sillhoute of his wings stretched proudly behind him as his eyes glowed, halo mixing with the flashing lightening behind him.

Castiel let out a snarl, his own wings unfurling in the room, starting off as a shadow before seeming appearing in physical form, Dean's Cas followed suit, eyes glowing blue, Castiel's glowing white as he slide his angel blade from his sleeve  
"Dean Winchester is MINE!" His voice thundered as more lightening flashed outside

Cas spared one glance to Dean, tied to a chair on his side against the wall before his fury filled gaze fell on his alternate darker version   
This Dean Winchester is under my protection. I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord. I am the one that gripped this bright soul from the Pits of Hell, I am the one that has faught alongside and Protected the Righteous Man, I am the one that Bears his name proudly and rebelled against the forces of Heaven, Hell, Death, and God Himself. You, you are a pathetic excuse of a being to call this beautiful soul your own." Cas declared taking a defensive stance as the angel in the black trenchcoat charged him.

The two Angel's went Barreling through the open entrance to the old little building with a roar and fluttering of wings. They tumbled into the little parking lot, punching, clawing, kicking at eachother. Their blades grazing the cheeks, arms, sides of the other but never landing any fatal blows. They slashed at each other's wings, crying out in pain from time to time as blade sliced feathers or flesh, grace and blood dripping in a mesmerizing mix down trenchcoats and dark feathers alike. Then they made to the air in a tangle of bloodied limbs, torn coats, and soaking wet feather.   
The two Angels were nearly invisible against the dark thundering clouds, illuminated only by the flashing lightening.

Dean struggled frantically with the ropes, finally getting them cut enough to pull his hands free, he ripped at the rope around his ankles. When the Hunter was finally free he bolted out into the rain, beholding the fight that had taken flight. Eyes darting around Dean ran into the little parking lot, grabbed one of the discarded angel blades, shielded his eyes and wondered how the hell he was supposed to help his husband.

Castiel roared, his hand clenching a fistful of the other Angel's dark feathers, pulling them from the wing as his other fist collided with his other versions face  
Without a word Cas hit the other angel with his wing, his knee collided with his dark versions gut as his nails scraped over his already scarred eye, bring blood and a pained roar from the dark coated being. 

It seemed the fight would never end as Dean watched in horror. What if his Cas lost? That was not a thought he wanted to Deal with.   
Suddenly it seemed, both angels started falling to the ground, still kicking and clawing at eachother, wings beating and hitting one another. With a loud crach the earth seemed to shake, asphalt from the parking lot shot up everywhere and Dean had to run and duck for cover as debris rained down, crashing into everything and anything.

As quickly as it started, it ended.   
Dean peeked over the frame of the shattered window from where he hid in the room, a large crater had been punched into the parking lot. Car alarms blared, street lamps were shattered, trees uprooted, bits of asphalt lay everywhere on fire. The rain doing nothing to put it out as another round of thunder and lightning strikes.  
Vaulting through the window Dean hurried to the edge of the gasping hole, that seemingly swallowed his angel. At the bottom lay two bodies in a crumpled ball of blood, grace, and dark feathers. 

The Winchester wasted job time sliding into the hole, trying not to injure himself, angel blade clutched in his fist a lifeline of sorts.   
He pulled the two bodies apart, careful not to step on the twisted wings, moving the appendages in such a way to Hopefully alleviate pain.   
Pushing Castiel over to the side, Dean knelt beside his Cas. Pulling the angel up as he tried to get him to open his eyes

"Cas? Hey, wake up I need to know you're alive" his voice came in a desperate rasp "Cas? Baby you need to wake up, groan, twitch something! Come on Angel" Dean shook the bloodied angel a bit trying to get a response from his blood and grace covered husband. But upon no response he whirled to look at the dark version of his husband.  
"Wake up you son of a bitch!" Dean grabbed the Angel's wing and pulled to straighten it out, the fractured hollow bone let out a painful snap, the dark trenchcoat Castiel cried out, Officially awake.  
"Heal him!" Dean hissed, his grip on the fragile wing bone tightening 

"No." The angel gasped out, blood trickling from his lips

"Heal. My. Husband!" 

"I'm your husband!"

"No you're not and you never will be! Heal him now you son of a bitch before I shove this blade so far up your ass you'll be caughing up shrapnel!" Dean's eyes filled with tears as he yelled at the other angel. He wanted Cas to be alright, but between blood and grace loss he could die. He wouldn't have Cas died because some fucked up version of himself came in and ruined everything   
"If you don't wanna hurt me, if you actually love me, do this for me."

Something flickered in the Angel's eyes, his eyes flicked between Dean and the unconscious fading angel behind him. The rain seemed to lighten, but the thunder boomed with the shattering of Dean's heart  
"Help me sit up." 

Dean's glare didn't lighten as he yanked the angel up, not caring when he cried out in agony wings twisted, body mangled. Blood, rain, and dripping grace everywhere  
Dean's glare hardened when the Castiel looked up at him with a bloody bruised look of sadness   
"Heal him. Now"

Castiel reached forward, placed two fingers on the other angel, some of the bigger injuries closed a little  
"I can't heal him completely. I'm to weak to do that."

Dean pulled one of the Angels dark wings back with a crack  
"Try."

Dean's Cas' chest heaved as a wet forced breath punched it's way out of his body, eyes glowing with grace as it seemed to flicker back to life.  
Dean let go of the dark Castiel's wing and threw himself at his now conscious husband, cupping his face gently in his hands, the rain was only a drizzle as Dean felt the uncomfortable weight lift from his chest as he left little kisses and whimpered 'I Love Yous' all over the battered Angel's face.

"Dean!" Sam's voice called over the side of the crater "My God I'm so glad we found you! Is Cas okay?"

Dean looked up and a fresh sob grasped his throat "Cas is alright for right now! His wings are messed up, and he's lost a lot of blood and grace, but he should be alright!" Dean called up to his brother with a smile "This guy behind me needs to be cuff warded and brought back!"  
Dean turned his attention back to his husband as he hauled him up, apologies like a chant spilling from his lips with every anguished sound of pain that his Cas made

"What guy?" Sam called down reaching into the crater to help haul the battered Cas out of it

Dean spun around realizing the alternate version of his husband was gone.  
Just, gone.  
"He's gone..."

"Leave it Dean." Cas muttered through a clenched jaw, he tried to flap his wings to help get him up and nearly yelled out in pain

"Come on, let's get you guys home." Sam added finally pulling both men out of the destroyed hole, and pulling on of Cas' arms over his shoulder, Dean took the other side.

Dean looked over his shoulder, eyes scanning the area, but there was no sign of the other Castiel.  
He was just, gone.


End file.
